


It's Just Perfection

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Desire, F/M, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Seteth frowned as he walked from the court yard heading to his office.  Why on earth his mind was stubbornly fixated on Byleth as he walked to his office when he hadn’t even seen her yet today, was annoying and troubling to say the least.  Then truth be known, she invaded his thoughts more and more lately.He shook his head in an effort to clear an obscene vision from his head and cleared his throat.  “For the love of all that is holy,” he said quietly as his fingers pinched the top of his nose.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	It's Just Perfection

Seteth frowned as he walked from the court yard heading to his office. Claude was just exhausting sometimes. Still, it was thanks to the Alliance taking up base in the monastery that they now knew that Rhea was being held in Enbarr. Not only that, but Byleth had returned. As much as he wanted to deny his feelings of pure joy at seeing her for the first time after five years, he couldn’t. Something about that woman had crept under his skin and made some kind of home there.

It was nothing short of thrilling to fight beside her, Seteth had decided. Getting to finally see her skills first hand in battle had been an eye-opening experience. Hearing about her skills during the time she was a professor merely teaching the students was one thing, actually observing them in the heat of the battle of war was another altogether. The way she wielded the Sword of the Creator was like watching a fierce dance. In all honesty, he had doubts he could hold his own against her wrath.

Why on earth his mind was stubbornly fixated on the petite woman as he walked to his office when he hadn’t even seen her yet today, was annoying and troubling to say the least. Then truth be known, she invaded his thoughts more and more lately. In the past, she entered his mind merely because he didn’t trust her nor understand her at all. But now, now he was afraid it was pure attraction. Attraction such as this one towards a woman was something he had not felt in a great many years.

He drew a deep breath and let it flow out of his lips as he walked down the hall to his office. There were reports to deal with and supply requisitions to go over. Enough to keep his mind occupied for a good while anyway. He approached his door and stopped dead in his tracks. There she was, bent over his desk resting on her elbows with her back side aimed right at him. Her skirt was sinfully short and barely covered her rounded ass, the hem just floating far enough down to cover her most feminine of areas. He swallowed, hard, as his mind instantly fantasized coming up behind her and shoving himself into her opening that was just out of his sight and probably covered in some lacy garment. He could almost see himself driving into her, his hands on her breasts as he leaned into her from behind, her scent filling his nostrils.

He shook his head in an effort to clear this obscene vision from his head and cleared his throat. “For the love of all that is holy,” he said quietly as his fingers pinched the top of his nose. He then looked up to see her merely turn her head his way, looking over her shoulder while her chin rested on her hand. It was one of the most provocative sights he thought he had ever seen and nearly made his heart stop. But then...

“Oh, hello, brother!” Flayn leaned over to look beyond Byleth. “I was just showing the Professor some of the beautiful illustrations in this book of fables.”

Byleth straightened now and smiled at Seteth. “I stopped by to talk to you for a few minutes. Flayn told me you were due back so I decided to wait.” She watched him take a few steps into the office now and clear his throat. Odd, but she thought for sure she could almost see his hands slightly shaking.

“Yes, well, that is fine.” He looked at Flayn now. “Perhaps, you could excuse us now, Flayn.”

“Oh, yes, of course.” Flayn closed the book and vacated Seteth’s chair. “Good bye, Professor.”

“Good bye, Flayn.” Byleth watched her leave the room and then looked at Seteth as he moved around his desk. There was something about him that seemed to draw her in. Something that changed from annoyance at constantly being under his scrutiny and criticism to fascination, and now, without denial, she knew it was pure attraction.

“So, what can I help you with?” Seteth didn’t sit in his chair, but rather decided to remain standing. Perhaps it was a fear that she would lean down for any reason at all bringing her too close. Way too close.

“I need to make a run into the village to get a couple of things that the merchants here don’t have. I just wanted to check and see if there was anything in that stack of supply requisitions that I could pick up while I was going.”

His brows lowered at this news. “You’re not going alone?”

“I had planned to, yes.” Her head ever so slightly tipped to the side now. “Really, Claude and I should have gotten what I want when we returned from the Alliance, but I didn’t think of it. We were too caught up in talking about how well things had gone with the Alliance leader’s support.”

“Why don’t you just allow me to add what you need to one of these requisitions, and I will send someone out?” Seteth didn’t like the idea of her going off by herself. All it would take is one ambush and they could lose their most valuable warrior. He could lose the woman he was now secretly treasuring.

Her lips compressed as she stared at him. If she told him what she wanted, he would probably kick up a fuss and then she would be forced to listen to his reprimands just as she had years ago when she first started at the monastery. Could she lie?

“Well?” he prompted.

“Seteth,” she began quietly as she dropped her eyes to an inkwell before slowly raising them again to look at him. “If I tell you what I want, you won’t understand. It’s just something that I need to do that is rather personal.”

He regarded her carefully for a long moment. What could she possibly be needing that she was uncomfortable talking to him about? Something that she felt she needed to do on her own. “Byleth,” he sighed, “I can tell that your mind is made up to go regardless of my opinion or dissatisfaction. Still, I would prefer that someone go with you. Please.”

“Fine,” she sighed. “I shouldn’t have bothered to ask you if you needed anything,” she muttered like a scolded child being caught doing something naughty. Damn her thoughts of trying to do the right thing and see if she could pick up anything he might need. “You come with me.”

“Me?”

“You are the one that has a problem with me going. And I can’t think of anyone else that I can go with that won’t exhaust me with conversation.” Her eyes met his. “It’s either you, or I just head out on my own.”

“Well, it is into the afternoon now, shall we go in the morning?”

“No, it has to be now, today. It is important to me.” She huffed a sigh of defeat. “My father allowed me to set this day to kind of celebrate his birthday since he couldn’t remember when it was. He wasn’t good with that sort of thing. So, we would just take a bit of time together apart from the merc group, we would share a toast, and he would humor me. I just….” She lifted a shoulder. “I just wanted to grasp at something.” She shook her head. “I know it’s silly, I suppose, and you probably don’t—”

“Stop,” he interrupted her. “I will be happy to accompany you to obtain whatever you need for this celebration.” The sadness that had reflected in her face as she spoke of this time she shared with Jeralt touched his heart. Whatever it was that she wanted, he would be sure that she received it. “I will just notify Flayn and ask Manuela to keep an eye on her for me.”

Byleth reached her hand across his desk and allowed it to rest on his chest. “Thank you, Seteth. This really means a lot to me. I’ll just go get ready and meet you at the stables.”

He watched her turn and leave the room while he could still feel her warmth on his chest just over his heart. How he was going to deal with going on this trip to the village alone with her, he didn’t know, but go he must. He wondered for a moment if he could get her to ride his wyvern with him. Shaking his head, he decided that this was a very bad idea. What if he, what if while he was against her it, he grunted in his own disgust at the thought. Grabbing a lance, he headed out to find Manuela and Flayn.

There she was. Seteth allowed his eyes to drink her in as she stood talking to the stable hand while one of her hands leisurely stroked through one of the horse’s manes. She had changed and was dressed in her usual black armor with those lacy leggings. The sword she wielded so expertly was attached to her hip. Her head turned toward him, a smile turning up her lips, and it was as if time stood still for a moment as the sun danced in her hair. This trip was going to be pure torture, he decided as he joined her.

Byleth was annoyed to no end that the tavern in the closest village to the monastery was out of most liquors and buying liquor from a street person was a rather frightening idea to her. She greatly appreciated that Seteth had readily agreed to push on to a smaller village that was just a bit farther north. There, she managed to purchase the bottle of whiskey she had been after and they decided to have some dinner before traveling back. 

The conversation they had shared along the way and during their meal had been rather generic and light, which Byleth appreciated. It gave her time to decompress her mind after so much time working with Claude and his battle plans, as well as, accompanying him to the roundtable in the Alliance and listening to all of them yammer on. If it had not been a special day for her, she would have gladly spent it holed up in her room with tea and a book.

As they headed back, the sun began to lower and Byleth pulled her cloak closer around herself. She really hated the cold, and the air was dipping below her comfort zone due to a breeze. Her horse snorted and shook it’s head drawing her attention out of a daydream. “I’m sorry, Seteth, I know you are probably concerned about Flayn and this took much longer than it should have.”

“Think nothing of it,” he dismissed. “But I must say that I am glad you did not make this trip alone. It will most certainly be dark before we get back.” He looked over at her. “You being alone out here would have been an unsettling thought for many of us.”

She smiled at his concern, but only momentarily before she felt a rain drop. “Oh, damn,” she grumbled. “Now rain?” Glancing at Seteth she lightly kicked to get the mare moving into a fair trot which he matched as the drops came heavier now.

Seteth trotted ahead of her while scanning the landscape. “There!” He pointed to a small abandoned house which they reached just before the sky opened up on them. Seteth was annoyed that the door was jammed and had to forcibly body slam it to get it open. At least the structure appeared solid and would shelter them.

Byleth stepped into the cluttered and dusty room pushing her hands through her wet hair as she turned to Seteth who was busy scanning through the doorway of the next room to be sure they were alone. “Lucky to find this place,” she commented as she shrugged out of her wet cloak. “I would have hated for us to keep pushing through that driving rain.”

“Yes,” he agreed as he reached out and took her wet cloak and shook it before draping it over the back of a chair. “Hopefully, it won’t last too long.” His attention turned toward Byleth now as he shrugged out of his coat. She wrapped her arms around herself as she was looking around the room. “You’re cold,” he commented as he placed his dampened coat over the back of another chair. “Perhaps, the fireplace is usable.”

Byleth slightly shivered as she watched Seteth toss some scattered pieces of wood from the floor into the fireplace before he reached up and unbuttoned the top couple of buttons to his white shirt. He lifted a small rickety chair and whacked it against the floor breaking it into pieces which he threw into the fireplace. Drawing a slow breath, she moved closer. “Step back a moment, Seteth,” she said and then cast a small ball of magic igniting the fire. “I don’t deal with the cold very well,” she offered. “And I’m wet, too,” she grumbled.

A chuckle sounded from Seteth. He couldn’t help himself from finding her sulking at their current situation amusing. It was a side of her he had never had the opportunity to witness before. When she scowled at him, he said, “I am sorry, Byleth.” He moved toward her now. “Stay close to the fire while I look around a bit.”

It wasn’t long before Seteth appeared from the other room. “Well, nothing else here but us,” he stated as he walked over by her and tossed a few more pieces of wood he had collected into the fire. “Just a bed, a chest, and a couple of chairs in the other room.” The rain was pounding down now and drew his attention to a stream of water leaking in from the corner of the roof. “Apparently, there is a hole in the roof.”

“At least we aren’t still out in it,” Byleth said as a clap of thunder sounded. “I will be surprised if the horses stick around. They’ll probably run off eventually.” 

“Are you feeling better now?” he asked quietly. Afraid to move any closer her, he kept a brief couple of feet between them. He knew any closer than that was going to be dangerous for him. This trip had done nothing but increase his feelings for her. The light conversations had been delightful, and she had displayed an unusual sense of humor as well. He could feel a heat rising within him and couldn’t distinguish if it was the fire or desire as he darted a sidelong look at her.

“Yes, thank you,” she answered quietly. Her eyes moved to her bag she had brought in and dropped on the chair. “It appears that I am not going to make it back in time to sit at the grave tonight.” She turned her head and looked at Seteth. “Would you join me in my toast to my father?”

“I--, I would be honored to join you.” 

Byleth walked over and pulled out the bottle, opened it, taking a moment to inhale it’s fragrance before she held the bottle up. Seteth watched her as she clearly was making a silent toast to her father. Her eyes closed and he could see the tear escape and roll down her cheek before she turned the bottle up to her lips and took a couple of long sips before looking at him and holding out the bottle to him. 

Taking the bottle, he thought for a long moment before holding it up and making his silent toast to a stellar knight and thanking him for raising such an intelligent and compassionate warrior and woman. Taking a long sip of the amber liquid, he handed the bottle back to Byleth and watched as she downed another long sip. It had been quite some time since he had indulged in alcohol. Clearly, he decided, Byleth was no stranger to the beverage but her father’s liking to it had been no secret.

She stared at the fire now and drew a deep breath. “Do you suppose Flayn will forgive me for keeping you out so late?”

He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “Oh, I believe she will. Mostly because it is you.” Despite his desire to keep her at bay, his comfort at having her close by and all alone was greater. He even found himself thanking the heaven’s for opening up on them so he could steal this completely private time with her free from the chance of interruption, especially by Flayn. “She feels quite close to you,” he commented now as he watched a flash of lightening out the window.

Byleth took another sip from the bottle and held it out to Seteth, taking the time to look at him through the orange glow of the fire light as he accepted the bottle. Seeing him wearing a simple button-down shirt rather than his usual vestment coat was rather intimate, she decided. He was always so formal. Yet, here he was, looking so casual. Her eyes dropped to follow the open collar of his shirt to the skin between his collarbones a moment before lifting to look at his eyes. “She has a wonderful father, even if he is a tad overprotective.”

“Ah, yes. I did tell you the truth once, did I not?” She nodded confirmation and he smiled. “There is more to our story,” he admitted quietly. “Perhaps, I will share that with you as well, in time.”

“I look forward to it.” Feeling rather tired after a very long day, she said, “Perhaps, we will have to stay here all night.”

Her words rattled him to the core. Was she implying what he thought she was? Maybe, it was complete wishful thinking on his part that she was, and her comment was merely a statement of pointed fact that the rain was not letting up. What was he to say in response? 

“You said there was a bed in the next room?” She watched him nod confirmation. “Well, I wouldn’t mind laying down for a bit. If you don’t mind? It has been a really long day for me.”

“Not at all.”

“If it turns out that you need to rest as well, I will be sure to leave room for you.” She couldn’t help smiling at his expression. “We can lay back to back, Seteth, and clothed. No problem,” she finished as she left him to go evaluate the condition of the bed. Wasn’t actually perfect, she decided as she stared at the dusty cover. Opening the chest, she found another couple of covers and after shaking them off, she spread them out and then slipped between them to settle in for a bit of a nap. 

Byleth’s eyes fluttered open. It was still dark and the air was musty and damp. Frowning, she took a moment to rewind her thoughts to gain her bearings and why she was snuggled against another. Without moving, she took note that she was pressed against the back of….Seteth! It was Seteth! Her head was turned so that her cheek was resting between his shoulder blades, her body molded perfectly against him all the way down to her legs. Her arm draped over his ribcage and her hand rested against his chest, just over his heart so that she could feel it’s steady beating under her palm. 

She wondered how long she had been snuggled against him only a few moments before she then began to consider how perfect it felt. Not at all awkward or uncomfortable. Her thoughts considered just how right he fit against her like a puzzle piece. She closed her eyes again and drew a slow deep breath of contentment as she allowed herself to consider things about Seteth that had apparently been in the recesses of her mind all along. He was older and something about him completely drew her in.

Seteth slowly awoke, as if in degrees, pulling him from a dream. His brows drew together as he realized that the dream was moving into reality. He was, indeed, laying with Byleth. Not only that, but she was holding him. His throat suddenly felt tight while his imagination ran wild envisioning all manner of carnal thoughts. Totally improper for one of his station within the church and yet, not at all for a man desiring the company of a woman that he had been without for so long. Was he even strong enough to keep from advancing on her? He worried over this thought as he heard her softly spoken voice.

“You’re awake,” she stated. “I can feel the difference in your breathing and your heart beat quickened.” She unconsciously pressed her hand tighter against his chest. “So right,” she sighed. “You just feel so right.”

He couldn’t help the smile touching his lips as his hand moved now, his fingers lightly wrapping around hers as they rested against him. He was impressed with how perceptive she was. “Have you been awake long?”

“No,” she answered. “But long enough to realize that we fit together quite well.” She moved her knees just enough to tuck them against the back of his, now matching his position. “See, just perfect,” she sighed.

His eyes closed as he willed the strength to keep from advancing on her. Thankfully, they were still fully clothed. He had noticed her armor piled in a corner with her sword through the light of a candle when he had finally decided he needed to get some sleep last night. He had so carefully slid into the bed next to her glad that she had not stirred at all. 

“Seteth? Is everything okay?” 

“Yes, I’m sorry. I was just considering what you said.” He inwardly sighed realizing that she was right. They did fit together perfectly. And now, his thoughts inappropriately marched on wondering just how perfectly they would fit should they be facing each other. He could feel his trousers tightening at his arousal at the mere thoughts of her any closer.

Drawing a slow, deep breath, Byleth let it out slowly while she moved her hand against his chest then upward to his shoulder where she let it rest and unconsciously snuggled tighter against him. It just felt so natural and comfortable to her. She pulled her arm against him, “Roll this way, Seteth,” she said softly. “Please.”

“I….” he had intended to advise her against this, but he found himself slowly rolling toward her even though his mind was telling him not to. “I’m not so sure this is a good idea,” he said quietly as he faced her.

She smiled at him. “It’s a perfect idea, Seteth,” she sighed. “Put your arms around me,” she directly as she lifted enough so he could slide on arm under head and put both arms completely around her. “There,” she nested against him her head snuggling into the crook of his neck while her arm wrapped around him. “I knew it,” she sighed. “Just feels so right.”

He couldn’t deny that she did fit perfectly. It did feel right. Felt perfect, in fact. He drew a deep breath and relaxed, pulling her a bit closer and tipping his head to rest on hers. “You’re right,” he whispered. “You do feel just perfect.”

Happy that he agreed, she pulled back and tipped her head up. How long had she really been attracted to Seteth? Longer than she allowed herself to admit. The interest had undoubtedly begun just after Jeralt had been killed. At first, she thought it might be that she was seeking another male figure of authority in her life. Yet, she began to feel fluttery when he was near. Not at all like a father figure but more like a lover. The idea was just beginning to take root when war broke out, and she fell into a five-year slumber.

Upon her awakening and returning to the monastery, she slowly felt those feelings building for him once again. He was a man that had experience and wasn’t one to just toy with a woman’s emotions or play her for a one-night stand. She was certain that he would not touch her if he were not attracted to her. She knew he had too much integrity and discipline to do so. She had imagined what it would be like to be held and kissed by him. And now, she was determined that she was going to find out.

Her hand moved to his cheek, and she pushed up just enough to press her lips to his. First a simple kiss, to sample the feel. Then, she welcomed another as he pulled her closer, her hand slipping behind his head. Parting he looked at her and then dipped his head in for another, deeper kiss. He drew back and looked into her eyes, wide and sparkling in the early morning light filtering in the dirty window. “Byleth, I don’t know if I have the strength.”

“Is it because the desire is too strong, or is it another reason?”

He had to tell her the truth. “It is because I have very strong feelings toward you that I have felt for some time now. Feelings that I should be ashamed to be feeling for one so young compared to my years.”

“I don’t care about your years, Seteth. I care about you, and if you no longer feel resentment, distrust, and apprehension toward me.”

“Well, I certainly fit that description of feelings I have expressed toward you.” There was no denying any of those emotions when she started her career at the monastery. “It is true that I struggled with you; however, you more than proved yourself worthy of trust and capability.” He allowed his fingers to reach up and guide her hair behind her ear. “Now, I find myself totally enthralled by you, which is a bit unsettling to me, in all honesty.”

“Mmmmmm, I don’t mean to be unsettling. I would rather be comfortable and, maybe, captivating although I will definitely settle for enthralling.”

Seteth couldn’t help smiling at her. She was being wonderfully coy, and he found her all the more alluring if that was even possible. Without thinking about it a moment longer, he captured her lips in a slow and drugging kiss that ultimately deepened allowing him to entwine his tongue with hers. His arms held her close while he delighted in the feel of her against him.

A smile curled her lips as he pulled back to look at her. “There are things that I believe you can teach me to please you. Show me, Seteth,” she breathed as her hand moved to toy with buttons on his shirt.

He felt his breath catch in his throat. The fantasies in his head were about to spill out into reality. The very thought made his heart quicken to the point where he could hear it pounding in his ears. He waited until she had finished unbuttoning his shirt before sitting up and shrugging out of it. His eyes fell closed at feeling her lift herself against him, her hands slipping around him and up his back to hold him close while a soft purr sounded from her throat.

They had time, and he was going to be sure that this experience was one that she could remember for the rest of her life as special. He carefully moved to lay her back before coming to rest next to her, propping himself up on one elbow with one leg resting over one of hers. It was important to him that she not be overwhelmed but rather get used to the feel of him gradually. Staring down at her, he shook his head. “You deserve better than a cold, damp dilapidated house.”

She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. “It isn’t the place so much as who I am with. I want it to be you, Seteth.” Her hands gathered the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She watched his eyes flick downward for a moment before meeting her gaze once more.

She was stunning. Muscular and yet so feminine. Littered with scarring here and there, he wished she had never had to be hurt in such a way, and yet it was this warrior part of her that had ultimately brought her to the monastery. “You are truly beautiful, Byleth,” he quietly complimented. His hand slowly moved up her ribcage and came to rest on her breast where he lightly toyed with a nipple.

Her fingers sought out the lace to his trousers and pulled so she could loosen them. Her eyes remained fixed on his while she slowly opened his trousers enough so she could slip her hand in and touch him. He sighed as her fingers slowly moved to explore his firm length. His head dipped to claim her lips while his hand moved down and slipped into the waistband of her leggings, cupped her butt cheek and pulled her hips against him.

Byleth softly moaned before she shifted her position and pulled off her leggings while Seteth removed his trousers. She layed back and smiled as he moved beside her. Laying on his side, propping himself on his elbow, he trailed his fingers along her jaw, down her neck, over her breast, around her belly button and then over the tuft of hair and into her wet folds. He dipped his head and deeply kissed her as his fingers moved and dipped into her.

A soft moan sounded in her throat while she instinctively rolled her hips into his hand in response to the pleasurable sensations she was feeling unfolding within her. Her hand slid down his abdomen and lightly explored the length of his masculinity receiving a husky moan from him in response. She sighed as his lips moved to kiss along her jaw, her neck, and down to her breast where he drew a nipple into his mouth while his fingers teased and rubbed her clit until she felt as if she were going to burst. Slow and deliberate, his fingers moved sliding up and down, in and out, and then swirling around her sensitive nub. The sensations coursing through her entire body made her purr and sigh with pleasure. Heated waves of passion rolled through her until she exploded heaving a husky moan and jerking into his hand. 

Her heart pounded as she drew a deep breath and stared into Seteth’s eyes. Her hand pressed against his chest and pushing him back on the bed. Her lips met his before she slid down and dared to flick her tongue over the tip of his hard cock tasting the salty moistness. Her desire to not only please him, but to experience the very thing she had only heard or read about in a well-hidden book, drove her to draw him in and push halfway down before slowly drawing up. Hearing his deep moan delighted her, and she pushed further, taking his full length before moving her tongue and then slowly drawing up again.

Seteth’s eyes closed as he savored the feeling of pure pleasure rippling through him. Even in his wildest dreams, he had not imagined the scenario playing out into reality at this moment. He doubted he had a rational thought still left in his head as his pulse pounded under her movements. Her tongue moved while just the perfect amount of suction pulled while she slowly bobbed her head. Feeling himself about to lose control, he reached down and lightly pulled her hair. “Byleth, stop, please.” She withdrew and he carefully pushed her to her back and leaned over her pressing his lips to hers.

Byleth slipped her hands up his back while her leg wrapped around his hip, and she applied enough pressure to bring him against her. She enjoyed the feel of him and longed to be as close as possible. “Seteth, make me yours,” she whispered.

Her words made his heart soar. There was nothing he wanted more, but he had to know for sure what he assumed to be true. “Byleth, have you ever…” his words were cut off by her finger coming against his lips as she shook her head. “Are you sure you want me to be the one to take this precious gift?”

“Very sure,” she sighed as she pulled him down for a kiss. Her throat purred as she felt his hand tenderly caress her breast and then slip around her hip to pull her hips against him. He wanted her to feel him against her before entering her, taking his time for her to experience each sensation. He moved his position slightly so he could slide his cock back and forth over her folds, wet and ready for him.

She sighed and rocked her hips against him. Her eyes met his as he tipped into position and with a swift buck of his hips, he entered her watching her eyes widened before he lowered for a kiss and slowly moved within her. Byleth relished the feel of him moving inside of her. The deeper he pushed into her the more she liked it. Her hands moved to his hips as she rocked with him. “Feels so good,” she sighed as she drew a deep breath and pushed against him.   
Seteth thrilled in the feel of her. She was tight and hot around him testing his discipline to maintain control so he could last as long as possible. The sounds of her soft sighs were music to his ears. Shifting his position, he tipped her hips enough to alter the angle as he deliberately pumped her. He felt her fingers dig into his hips as he pushed deeply into her and felt her spasm and a long purr pour from her throat. Building his tempo, it was only moments before he felt himself reach his climax and pulled from her pouring hot juices onto her thigh with a heady moan. 

Moving to her side, Seteth pulled the cover over to clean up a bit and smiled at her. “Are you all right?”

“Oh, I am fabulous,” she sighed as he layed down pulling her into his arms. She nestled into him and sighed with contentment. “Thank you,” she purred against his neck. “I don’t think I have ever felt anything so wonderfully fulfilling.”

His arms tightened around her. “I haven’t felt so alive in years,” he said quietly. “I wish we had the luxury of just laying here together all day,” he quietly admitted before the sensible part of him stifled the wish from being heard.

“Mmmm, me, too. See, just perfect,” she cooed as she rested her head against his shoulder. Her fingers lifted to thread into his hair at his nape. 

“We should be heading back. The sun is rising,” he stated as he hugged her a bit closer. “We should be, and yet I do not want to let you go just yet.”

“What will happen with us when we do return? Will you distance yourself from me?” She hated the thought but had to know.

“Oh, my dear, I don’t think I could distance myself from you if I tried. We will need to be discrete for a while, I hope you understand.” He moved now, placing his finger under her chin and lifting her face so he could look at her. “There are too many obligations surrounding us now with the war, Rhea still missing, you do understand this?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Even so, I intend to keep you as close as possible.” He dropped a kiss to her lips. “We will find time together often, I promise, Byleth. Anytime you need me, I will be there.”

“I love you, Seteth.”

“And I love you.”

She smiled and sighed, “Pefect.”


End file.
